Cantha
Cantha (Continent) Cantha is a southern continent introduced in 'Guild Wars Factions'. There are three ethnic nation-states on this continent: Cantha, the Kurzicks and the Luxons. They form the Canthan Empire, which is ruled by the Emperor of Cantha, currently Emperor Kisu. A drawn map of the Canthan continent can be found on the official Japanese Factions site. Regions Cantha is divided into five regions: #Shing Jea Island, a rural island to the west, where new characters start. #Kaineng City, a city which encompasses the entire northern portion of the Canthan continent. #Echovald Forest, a largely petrified (but still living) forest to the south, inhabited by the Kurzicks. #The Jade Sea, a petrified inland sea to the southeast, inhabited by the Luxons. #Raisu Palace, located along Cantha's northern coast, which can be considered a part of Kaineng City or a separate sub-region. Regions accessible in Guild Wars Eye of the North: 1 The Depths of Tyria (overlaps Tyria, Cantha and Elona). Sociopolitical environment of the continent The Luxons and the Kurzicks are vassal nations absorbed into the Canthan Empire long ago. While they politically and economically fall under the Empire, they retain their unique cultures to this day, and are granted certain amounts of autonomy. The fierce conflicts between the Luxons and the Kurzicks is what keeps each of them internally together. The conflict began from the incident of Shiro Tagachi's murder of the 27th Emperor of Cantha. Prior to that event they had peaceful interactions. Two hundred years ago, the heroes of the Luxons and the Kurzicks joined together to defeat Shiro. Its aftermath, the Jade Wind, changed the shape of the land, and resulted in the death of the two heroes and countless other people. Ever since then, there was a deep rift between the Luxons and the Kurzicks. Cantha (Nation) right|thumb|Ship from Cantha in the Docks of Lion's Arch Cantha (also known as the "Empire of the Dragon"), an empire of sailing merchants, maintains close trade relations with Kryta. Cargo ships and ferries from Cantha land at the docks of Lion's Arch and Sanctum Cay on a daily basis. This is what Jiaju Tai, a merchant from Cantha, explains about the location of Cantha: :"Cantha lies south (of Kryta), across the ocean ... past the ruins of Orr, past the islands of fire, past the crystal lands of burning sun, and beyond the clashing seas. Only the greatest sailors dare such a journey, I assure you." However, Cantha also maintains a few islands as trade outposts much closer to Kryta, in the Sea of Sorrows, the gulf south of Kryta. Foreign Relations * Has two vassal states, the Kurzicks and the Luxons. * Used to have trade relations with the Tyrian nations, but was long ago severed. * In 1071 AE, reestablished trade relations with Kryta through the Second Treaty of Lion's Arch. * Currently maintains trade relations with Elona. Political Structure The Emperor's Court (interim translation from "皇帝の宮廷") Much of the Emperor's Court consist of the nobility. It is filled with people of various backgrounds, flatterers in positions of trust, as well as Kurzick and Luxon spies who don't bother to conceal their identities. Within the court there are also agents of the Emperor. These agents act as the public face of the Emperor, and carry out political or military activities. The agents serve as the right arm of the Emperor. There are masters of swordsmanship, known as the Emperor's Blade. There are people who convey the Emperor's messages, known as the Emperor's Voice. Also, in situations where neither military might nor diplomacy would serve, the Emperor's Hand will faithfully act on the Emperor's orders. The Celestial Ministry The Celestial Ministry is a major part of the bureaucracy of the Canthan empire. Over the long years, it has grown overly large and has ceased to function effectively. Even though the Emperor, highest authority of the nation, has sensed the corruption spreading in the bureaucracy, he is unable to stop the bureaucracy sweeping through Kaineng City. Guild Halls Cantha gives Guilds the opportunity to settle their Guild Hall on one of their islands in The Battle Isles. To do this, talk to the Canthan Ferry Captain at the docks of Lion's Arch and take the Canthan Ferry. This is what the Canthan Ambassador explains upon your arrival at any of the islands: :"These islands and many like them across the ocean are within the domain of the great empire of Cantha. While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria. If you are the leader of a reputable guild, you can petition to make your home on one of the Canthan islands." Read the Guild Hall Guide for more detailed information about how to get a Guild Hall. How do I get there? You start off on the continent of Cantha if you create a Factions character, but if you create a character in Prophecies or Nightfall, you will have to unlock travel to Cantha via the appropriate quest: *Prophecies characters wishing to travel to Cantha for the first time from Tyria should seek out Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch and take the Mhenlo's Request quest. *Nightfall characters wishing to travel to Cantha for the first time from Elona should seek out Funwa Shento in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan and take the Plague in Cantha quest. Likewise, you can travel to Elona or Tyria from Cantha if you have their respective campaigns: *Canthan characters may travel to Tyria using the quest Chaos in Kryta which is offered by Guardsman Chienpo in Kaineng Center. *Canthan characters may travel to Elona using the quest Sunspears in Cantha which is offered by Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng Center. External Links * "The Center of the Canthan Empire" - Guild Wars Japan official website Category:Continents Category:Nations Category:Locations (Factions)